Cheers Darlin'
by Bellatrix Rosier
Summary: God creates a Perfect angel which the Olympian women can't resist... Bellatrix as Athena


Authors note: Um well this is a little story that I thought of a few day's ago, It wouldn't get out of my head so I had to write it down, Here is a little background to fill people in. I claim no characters in which I am going to use and I have nothing against God or Zeus. It's just a story :) Enjoy.

* * *

**Before anything came to being their were two mighty Gods that lived. Their names were Cronus and Rhea. Cronus was very power hungry. One day Rhea had found out that she was pregnant. Cronus feeling threaten by the unborn child came up with a plan.**

**When Rhea gave birth He quickly gobbled up the newborn whole. Rhea was upset but she could do nothing to stop it, Cronus did this to her other four pregnancies. On her sixth pregnancy Rhea had had enough, She came up with a plan to stop Cronus. She hid away in a deep dark cave and gave birth, she ordered nymphs to take care of the newborn who she named Zeus. She then picked up a stone and wrapped it in the baby's blanket.**

**Upon arriving Cronus immediately snatched up what he thought was the baby and gobbled it down. Meanwhile as the years passed by Zeus began to get stronger as he grew. He had one goal in mind though, to free his brothers and sisters. So he planned to overthrow his father. While Cronus was out Zeus had placed a drug in his mead that would make him throw up violently. **

**Once Cronus came back Zeus hid himself and watched as his father gulp down the drugged mead. As he finished he began to cough violently before he began vomiting his children up. They were fully grown, and immediately took Zeus side. Soon after the war of the Gods came about. Day by day they all fought bravely, until Zeus along with his brothers and sisters won the long battle.**

**Soon after Mount Olympus was the home of the New Gods. Zeus had taken his rightful place as head of the Gods with his bride Metis. After Zeus had slept with Metis a dire foretell that Zeus had been warned not to do. For Metis was pregnant and as Zeus was told, She would bear him a son that would overpower him. Not wanting to be overpowered Zeus then did what his father had done and swallowed the pregnant Metis whole. Later Zeus took his sister Hera as his wife. **

**Centuries went by and Zeus began to have massive headaches. As the pain was to overwhelming he had his head cracked open and out popped out a beautiful Goddess who was clothed in battle gear, Athena. After everything settled down Zeus began to mess around and created a very powerful being who he had gave him the world, God. God was by far one of the greatest creation that roamed over the world into the heavens. Zeus decided to take a break and to relax in Olympia while God re-created the earth. **

**As God was re-creating the world he had angels in which he would send some to Olympia to inform Zeus of the progress. Everyone was at peace, although Zeus and the other Olympians thought themselves to be of higher ranking then of God and his angels. Some of the Olympians though (mostly the women) would casually flirt with the male angels. Especially one angel who was God's perfect creation. The Olympian women would sigh as they saw him, but they dare not go near him for Zeus highly looked down on this and would punish those who fooled around with something that was not of Olympian blood.**

**But still the women would do anything just to get a peek of him, His name was Lucifer. The morning star that God had created, his right hand man. Whenever the Olympians had a feast they would invite Lucifer (God would send him to take his place). And as he would take a seat the women would rush to sit next to him. He was perfect in every way, he might have even been seen as an Olympian if Zeus hadn't shot down that idea.**

**"He is just an angel, Our blood should not be tainted" Zeus would say his voice would boom across the hall as the Olympian women sighed in lost and the Olympian men would nod in approval. But still even his favorite daughter Athena who took no interest in this angel began to fall under his spells. And thus our tragic love story begins...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hope you enjoyed :) More to come!  
**


End file.
